FSC 52
June 2013 sees the 52nd edition of FSC. It's held in Sweden's capital after Petra Marklund gave the country its second FSC win with the song "Händerna mot himlen". 38 juries participate in this edition which makes FSC 52 the edition containing the most entries in 2013 so far. Belgium, Brazil, Denmark, Malta, Poland and Switzerland returned to the stage, Italy and Russia however didn't send an entry. The Host City The host city for FSC 52 is the Swedish capital, Stockholm. Stockholm is located on Sweden's south-central east coast, where the freshwater Lake Mälaren — Sweden's third largest lake — flows out into the Baltic Sea. The central parts of the city consist of fourteen islands that are continuous with the Stockholm archipelago. The geographical city centre is situated on the water, in Riddarfjärden bay. Over 30% of the city area is made up of waterways and another 30% is made up of parks and green spaces. The city's oldest section is Gamla stan (Old Town), located on the original small islands of the city's earliest settlements and still featuring the medieval street layout. Some notable buildings of Gamla Stan are the large German Church (Tyska kyrkan) and several mansions and palaces: the Riddarhuset (the House of Nobility), the Bonde Palace, the Tessin Palace and the Oxenstierna Palace. The city is home to some of Europe's top ranking universities, such as the Stockholm School of Economics, Karolinska Institute and Royal Institute of Technology (KTH). It hosts the annual Nobel Prize ceremonies and banquet at the Stockholm Concert Hall and Stockholm City Hall. One of the city's most prized museums, the Vasa Museum, is the most visited non-art museum in Scandinavia. The Stockholm metro, opened in 1950, is well known for its decoration of the stations; it has been called the longest art gallery in the world. Sweden's national football arena is located north of the city centre, in Solna. Ericsson Globe, the national indoor arena, is in the southern part of the city. The city was the host of the 1912 Summer Olympics, and hosted the equestrian portion of the 1956 Summer Olympics otherwise held in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. The Venue The venue is the brand new Friends Arena which lies in Solna, Stockholm! The Hosts Ola Rapace born Pär Ola Norell, 41-year-old Swedish actor Rapace debuted on Swedish Television back in 1999. His breakthrough came in the early 00's with the TV-series Tusenbröder. Ola also had an active role as one of the leads in the Wallander-series. His international breakthrough came in 2012 when he played one of the villains in the latest James Bond-movie Skyfall. Ola has been previously married to famous Swedish actress Noomi Rapace (known from the Swedish movie-adaptations of the Millenium-series and the 2012- sci-fi thriller Prometheus). Victoria Silvstedt is a 38-year-old model, actress and celebrity. This former Miss Sweden and Miss World participant became one of the most famous Swedish females during the late 90's when she dropped her clothes modelling for the Playboy Magazine and became Playmate of the Year 1997. She has then acted in some movies, in particular semi-flopping American comedies, often portraying clichéd Swedish ”dumb-blondes”. In the late 1990's, Victoria also tried on a singing career, and got herself a summer-hit in Sweden with the 1999's Hello Hey. Carolina Gynning is a 34-year-old celebrity, TV personality, model and author. Carolina Gynning, coming from Sweden's most southern region Skåne, rose to fame as the winner of the Swedish version of Big Brother in 2004. She became widely known for her outspoken persona and her loud vocals in thick Scanian accent. Since winning Big Brother, she has tried a bit of everything; hosting TV-shows and even her own reality-show series aswell as acting in some movies (both foreign and Swedish). She has also become a semi-successful author in Sweden, aswell as pursuing her passion as an artist (painter). The Show The Results Unfortunalety the final voting grid could not be found. The Winner Pablo Alborán - Me Iré